Network access service utilizing DSL provides subscribers with a broadband connection to a service provider network while utilizing the existing copper telephone wiring between the subscriber location and the communications lines of the service provider network. Accordingly, network access utilizing DSL service is an economical way to provide broadband service to subscribers. However, network access service may be provided in an even more economical manner by providing asymmetric DSL (“ADSL”) connectivity where the subscriber requires a high-speed download but does not require an upload speed that is as fast.
While the ADSL connectivity for network access service provides the relatively fast data transfer in one direction, subscribers and potential subscribers may require additional speed in the other direction. While other forms of DSL connectivity may provide relatively fast data transfer in both directions, the other forms of DSL connectivity may not be available in that the service provider network is not configured to provide those other types of DSL connectivity to the subscriber or because the other types of DSL connectivity are not considered economical. Thus, the subscriber may not gain network access with adequate throughput in both directions of data transfer since ADSL may be the only feasible option.